A GryffindorSlytherian Romance
by Miss Marie101
Summary: This story is about Hermonie Grangers fourth year being at Hogwarts and how she finds new love , friendship , a dance at a ball and more.Disclaimer Sadley these are J.K Rowlings characters but the plot and storyline are mine  Please done sue me!
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter one: Back to the same old Hogwarts**

It was Hermonie Grangers fourth year being at Hogwarts. She had just arrived to the Gryffindor common room and started to unpack her belongings. Ron stumbled in the common room huffing and puffing.

"What's wrong Ron", Hermonie questioned.

"It was a long ride in my mums car and im so happy to get out of that bloody vehicle, I ran all the way up here without taking a breath" Ron stammered.

"Oh I see" Hermonie said softly.

Ron went up to his room in the common room and started unpacking his belongings as while. Ron was thinking about how much he fancied Hermonie and how good she looked today, but he was to afraid to tell her and didn't want to ruin their relationship as friends, he then quickly sighed and then started to finish all of his unpacking. Hermonie finished unpacking her belongings before Ron and since it was quite early still she decided to lie down on her soft, comfy, cozy bed. As she was lying on her bed hedwing flew in with a letter from Harry.

Hermonie read the letter in a soft whisper _"Dear Ron and Hermonie I am very sorry but I will be unable to attend Hogwarts for another two weeks, and while you see here Dudley is very ill and stepfather thinks I have something to do with it as usual so he is keeping a very close eye on me like a hawk. But don't worry Dumbledore arranged a ride for me in two weeks with Professor Snape. That will be some ride for sure. While I better get going now, your friend Harry_." Hermonie sighed and left the letter on the desk, and yelled up to Ron, "Ron, Harry sent a letter, it's on the desk near the door, im going off for a stroll now but you can read it later,"

Hermonie then began to take a stroll around Hogwarts. She stopped at the garden to catch up on reading her latest spells. As she was practicing her spells she could hear voices from the other side of the shrubs. Hermonie was thinking how hard it was to study her spells with all the commotion. Hermonie gently pushes the shrubs to one side to see who it is; it was Draco Malfoy talking to himself. Hermonie watched him curiously and noticed how much more handsome he looked this year than the year before. Hermonie couldn't help but stare at him; it was like she was in a trance. As she was staring at Malfoy dreamily her foot slipped on a pebble and she went flying through the shrub to the other side of the garden where Malfoy was.

Malfoy smirked and said "I see little miss perfect has turned into little miss clumsy".

"Shut up Malfoy, I wouldn't have gone flying through the shrub if I hadn't gone to see who was making all the commotion and disturbing my studying"

Hermonie said sternly.

"While, I see we have gone from little miss perfect, to clumsy, now to miss nosey" said Draco with his winning attitude.

"I best be leaving now wouldn't want to be late for class" Hermonie said.

"Draco then smirked and said,

"while I will see you and weasel later", then without another word Draco walked away with a smirk on his face.

Hermonie crawled back through the shrub, grabbed her book and went off to class.


	2. Scary Snapes Sorcery

**Chapter two: Scary Snape's Sorcery **it was a rather boring class indeed, the class was defense against the dark arts with Professor Snape. That day Gryffindor and Slytherin were the two common rooms booked together for that class. Hermonie still had some shrubs in her hair from her accident earlier and looked like a wreck.

Ron whispered in a soft voice "what the bloody hell happened to you it looks like you fell out of a tree".

"No I just had an accident earlier in the garden, nothing to worry about", Hermonie answered.

Hermonie dropped her pen being so flustered from Ron's comment. When she was coming back up with her pen she caught a glance of Malfoy. She couldn't help but stare at him dreamily.

Ron whispered again to Hermonie "Hermonie how much do I add to this potion?"

Hermonie was awoken from her trance and said "ummm ¾ yes ¾ I think no wait 5/7 honestly Ronald cant you ask somebody else".

Professor Snape came up to Hermonie and said in his stern voice" Miss Granger will you stop flirting with Ron and pay attention to my lesson, I don't know what's gotten into you today."

Hermonie then took one last glance at Malfoy and went back to work. She wasn't really paying attention to Professor Snape lesson so the work was rather hard.

Hermonie whispered to Ron quietly "Ron can you help me a bit I guess I was dozed off a bit and im not quite sure what to do."

"Bloody hell Hermonie you always know what to do what's got into you today?"

"Oh never mind Ron your know help" harmonies whispered frustrated.

Hermonie just assumed she could use a simple spell she learned out of her new spell book today, infact she thought it was a great idea. Now if only she could remember that spell hmmmm she thought to herself, then without any further thinking she said Remeroso and her glass she was trying to turn into a pixie shattered all across the room.

"Miss Granger I told you to stop flirting with Ron and pay attention. See me after class", Professor Snape yelled.

Malfoy stayed after class pretending to pick up his last belongings while Snape talked to Hermonie.

"Miss Granger I don't know what has gotten into you lately but it needs to stop, understood?" Snape said.

"yes Professor Snape it wont happen again." Hermonie said sweetly.

"Very well then I w ill be on my way", said Professor Snape.

Professor Snape walked out of the classroom quickly. Hermonie was gathering up her books and started to head for the door.

Right then Malfoy stood in front of her and said "while while what do we have here I guess little miss perfect is in that perfect after all".

"Also I know why you messed up so poorly today" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"What do you mean I just wasn't thinking clearly today, that's all", Hermonie said nervously.

"Is that true now, than why did I see you looking at me, because it was obvious that dim witted weasel wasn't flirting with you." Said the sneaky Slytherin.

"I wasn't flirting with Ron no more then I was looking at you" Hermonie said with attitude.

"And anyway why did you stay after class, just so you could have more people to make fun of!" Hermoine yelled.

Draco walked off sort of depressed and mad and lost with his thoughts.


	3. Rotten Ron and Malfoy the Man

**Chapter three: Problems with Rotten Ron and Malfoy The Man **

That night Hermonie was in the common room trying to figure what went wrong with that spell in Defense against the dark arts. Ron was pacing the floor with a puzzled look. Ron really wanted to ask Hemonie to the dance in two weeks but didn't know how.

"Hermonie", the youngest Weasley boy said. "Yes Ronald, I am trying to catch up on my spells so if you mind could you keep it down a bit". Hermoine said frustrated

I was thinking for the dance in two weeks..." but before Ron could say another word Hermonie butted in and said

"Oh yes you should take that girl from hufflepuff she is rather kind".

Ron didn't know what else to say so he walked to his room without another word. Hermoine decided to take her book back to the library. As soon as she reached the library she dropped her book in the slot and started to walk back to Gryffindor. Hermonie didn't really want to go back to the common room when Ron was there complaining and acting rather odd, so she decided to take a walk instead. As she was taking her walk she saw a door wide open. She peeked inside and it was the old bathroom. Hermonie was here once when she was frustrated and mad at Ron for being so stupid. She did remember how good that shower felt. So without any further ado Hermonie walked into the bathroom. The curfew bell just tolled but Hermonie didn't mind because she knew she probably wouldn't get caught and plus she really wanted to feel the warmth of the shower. She then closed the door and turned the shower on high. She couldn't find the light switch but that didn't matter because there was a glow of light coming from the window. Hermonie took off her clothes and put them by the side of the tub. "This sure does feel good", Hermonie said feeling refreshed and relief. As she was feeling the warmth of the shower on her back she could see a shadow of a figure that looked like it had fallen asleep. Hermonie wasn't sure how she could have missed it while coming in. Hermonie gasped. She started to back away into the small corner of the shower. As she was backing into the corner she hit her head in the metal part of the shower head. Hermonie screamed and fell on her hands and knees. The shadowy figure opened the shower door and pulled her out. Hermonie saw it was Malfoy and gave out another blood curling scream. It looked as if Hermonie was about to pass out. Malfoy ran and got a towel from the rack. He realized for the first time he had pulled her out she was naked, He stood there for a while just looking at her. Hermonie felt a little bit of strength to pull herself up and grab the towel. Hermonie's was blushing and felt rather hot. Hermonie had to tug the towels a few time from Malfoy's zoned look but managed to get it out of his hands and put it around herself. Malfoy knew that he would never be able to look at the same old Granger girl he knew the same way ever again.

Malfoy said with concern "are you all right?"

This frightened Hermonie and having her head already hurt from the shower, she stood there with her keens buckled for two minutes before she collapsed on the floor causing her to pass out. Malfoy was very afraid and didn't know what to do. He reached for the door handle but apparently since it was after curfew all the doors automatically lock, this meant Malfoy would have to wait in the bathroom until morning with Hermonie. Malfoy shook Hermonie and was afraid she might be dead. Hermonie didn't move much but was still breathing. He grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it on her. Hermonie shook and woke up from her faint age. Hermonie looked at Draco Malfoy as if she was about to faint again. Draco was very afraid and didn't want her fainting again, so he quickly rushed next to her and put his arm around her.

Malfoy looked into Hermonie's and asked

"Are you all right?"

Hermonie answered "yes I think so."

But Draco could see in her eyes she wasn't alright. He held her closer and wasn't sure what he was doing but he couldn't help himself. Hermonie was trying to hold back her tears.

Draco asked "So what was a girl like you wandering around past curfew taking a shower".

Hermonie couldn't answer she was trying to hold back her tears from all the pain she felt on the back of her head. Then just like that Hermonie couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she burst into tears crying. Malfoy never really had this feeling before, he has really only had the feeling of being sinister, cunning, and making fun of others. But Draco somehow knew what to do he held her closer and let her cry on his shoulder. Hermonie was still wrapped in her towel which was making her rather cold and uncomfortable. Hermonie then sniffed after crying for a long time and managed to stand up. There eyes met and looked at each other for several minutes. Draco approached Hermonie, grabbed her waist and held her head and began to kiss her. Hermonie smiled as her lips tingled with glee. Draco smiled at her and she smiled back. Soon enough thou Hermonie was beginning to feel really uncomfortable in her towel and wanted to put her clothes back on. Hermonie walked over to the door and grabbed the handle she tried to open it and said

"What is wrong with the handle Malfoy?"

He responded "It has locked since its past curfew we have to wait until morning for it to open".

Hermonie was frustrated and in pain. She walked in the direction where she had put her clothes. Her clothes had fallen in the bottom of the tub which was too deep for her to reach. Hermonie said in a frustrated tone "Ugggg I have no clothes what the bloody hell am I suppose to wear now" she sobbed some more. Draco walked over to her he gave her his robe , shoes and shirt to hold he then quickly dived into the bottom of the pool and grabbed her clothes. "Here you go but there all soaking wet" Draco said. Hermionie was in a trance, he looked so handsome with his hair wet, that she fell backwards and her towel slipped and she landed into the pool and sunk all the way down. She was splashing and tried to get back up. Draco dived for her rescue and brought her back to surface.

Hermonie gasping for air finally caught Her breath and said "Thank you Draco".

For one of the first times Hermonie had actually said his first name.

Draco with a grinning smile said, "your welcome".

He carried her back to the edge of the pool and gave her, her towel. Hermonie had the biggest smile on her face. But suddenly stopped when Draco turned around to look at her.

"Here you can use my shirt since yours is all wet" Draco said kindly.

Hermonie took the t-shirt and changed into it in one of the stalls; the t-shirt was rather large and went down to her knees. Draco pulled down all the towels and made a bed. Hermonie fell asleep on the pile of towels while Draco finished ringing out her clothes. He then put a cold towel where Hermonie had hit her head. After that he snuggled up to Hermonie and fell asleep.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FOUR ☻ hope you liked it so far ☺**


	4. A close one with Ron more

Draco woke up before Hermonie did. He tried pressing on the door handle to see if it would budge. But it didn't budge at all. They still had to wait two hours before the premises would unlock all the doors and classrooms. Draco just sat there staring at Hermonie sleep. _She looked so lovely when she slept_ he thought quietly. Hermonie started groaning and woke up from her bed made from cushy white towels with the letter "H" inscribed in them for Hogwarts. Hermonie looked around and saw Malfoy sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Good morning Draco" Hermonie said gleefully

"Good Morning" , Draco replied.

Hermonie clothes had dried off over night. Hermonie grabbed her clothes and went to go change back into them.

"Here's your shirt back" , said Hermonie

"Thanks" ,Draco said.

Draco smiled at Hermonie. Hermonie then realized if she told Ron about this he would freak and every Gryffindor she knew would hate her. Hermonie didn't smiled back ,instead she looked away. This made Draco puzzled and rather confused.

"Hermonie", Draco said softly.

"Just , go away!" She sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he said while putting his arm around her waist.

Hermonie smacked his hand and said "Draco get your hands off of me!"

Draco looked rather sad and puzzled. For the next 20 minutes Hermonie sobbed on her pile of fluffy towels , while Draco tried to work out his thoughts about Hermonie. Draco thought in his head _he knew he loved Hermonie and he thought she loved him to but now he wasn't quite sure._ After those 20 minutes went by Hermonie had finally finished sobbing.

Draco walked up to her and asked "are you alright?"

She responded with a sniff and said , "Draco , I can't like you anymore, all of my friends from Gryffindor and Ron and Harry would be in rage if I told them I love you. So therefore I have to get over you."

Draco had his mouth wide open. He grabbed her waist pulled her closer and kissed her with passion, Hermonie couldn't help herself and kissed him back. Tears rushed down on harmonies soft cheek. Draco felt the tears and stopped. Hermonie was confused and upset.

"Draco" Hermonie ,sobbed softly

"Yes", he responded

"I don't know what to do I love you but I can't love you." Sobbed Hermonie.

"Its okay, and if Harry and Ron and all those other Gryffindor's don't respect your judgment than are they truly your friends?", Said Malfoy.

"Anyway it's the initial shock that will startle them at first but they will come around." ,Malfoy explained.

"I guess your right, and im sorry I smacked you." Hermonie sniffled.

"It's ok" Draco whispered.

Hermonie and Draco kissed one last time before the school morning wake up call rang. Hermonie smiled at him and hugged him. They lifted the doorknob open and to there surprise a person walked by and saw Draco holding Hermonies waist. The person was Ron Weasley. Ron looked appauld.

He managed to utter these words to Malfoy "What the bloody hell are you holding her waist for!"

Draco quickly let go of her waist and stood there not knowing what to say.

Hermonie quickly said "I fell down and injured my hip possibly and Draco was helping me get up."

"Oh , I see while I can take Hermonie from here." Replied Ron

Ron grabbed Hermonies waist while Hermonie faked here injury. Hermonie turned back and smiled at Draco. Draco winked back at her with a smile. Ron took her to the common room and sat her down on the couch.

"So how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Better" ,responded Hermonie.

"Better get going for class ,while see you later Ron" Hermonie said in a rush.

Ron replied "What about your hip?"

"Oh it was a minor fall I think I can manage while bye.", Hermonie answered.

"Ok then" , Ron said with a puzzled look.

Hermonie was walking to her class with Professor McGonagall. She bumped into Malfoy and dropped all her books.

"Oh im so sorry" Hermonie said with out looking up to see who it was.

"Its ok" ,Draco said softly.

Hermonie looked up and saw his gray blue eyes. Their eyes met but Hermonie quickly turned away. Hermonie picked up her last book and continued walking to her class. Malfoy grabbed her arm softly and brought her into a janitor closet. Draco flipped on the light switch.

"What is it now Malfoy" , Hermonie sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Moonlight Ball with me on Saturday."

Draco said and kind of blushed at the same time.

Hermonie could see how much he was blushing. She felt her cheeks to they were a little warm as while.

Draco asked again "So while you go to the ball with me?"

"Draco you know I cant everyone would hate me afterwards" , Hermonie teared softly.

"Hermonie , everyone would be shocked at first I admit but they should respect your decision you're a smart , kind , beautiful girl." , Draco said.

Hermonie blushed a little and said "Alright I will go with you , as long if we don't tell anyone we are going together until we are at the ball."

"Ok" , Draco said happily.

They kissed another time and Hermonie rushed out of the closet and smiled to Draco as he smiled back.

**This chapter was pretty short but I am working on the next two chapters as while. They should be done no later than Saturday. **

**Hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews!!!**


	5. The day before the ball

It was the day before the moonlight ball. Ron was dateless and Ron thought Hermonie was dateless as while. Ron was pacing the Gryffindor common room back and forth. He was trying to think of a way to ask Hermonie to the ball. He paced some more and thought maybe I could say _I see we both don't have a date to the ball, so do you want to go with me?_ Hmm he thought to himself or he could say_ Hermonie would you like to go to the ball with me tomorrow?_ He wasn't quite sure how too ask her. Hermonie walked into the common room with a dress rapped up.

"Hello Ron" Hermonie said

"Oh hello Hermonie, do you mind if I ask you a question", asked Ron.

"Can you ask me in a bit I have to go try on my dress for the ball tomorrow." Replied Hermonie.

"Okay" said Ron.

Hermonie rushed up to her room with her dress. She put it on. It was a lovely strapless midnight blue ball gown with trim made out of sparkly thread, The thread made beautiful circley loops. There was also a blue ribbon tied on the waist part of her gown.

She walked down the flight of stairs , when she got to the bottom of the stairs she twirled and said "So do you like it Ron?

Ron turned around and just stared at her beauty and managed to say "you look lovely."

Hermonie giggled "Oh thank you Ron"

Here's my chance Ron thought _I can ask her to the ball , right now , ok you can do it Ron_.

"Ummm Hermonie" Ron said.

"Yes Ron" Hermonie said while twirling in her dress.

Ron managed to say, "I was wondering , if tomorrow you would like to go to the ball with me since know one asked you."

Hermonie looked at him at fury.

"While Ronald I do have a date to the Moonlight ball and it is none of your business of who it is." Hermione stammered.

"Oh yeah than why can't you tell me the lucky guy that asked you?" questioned Ron.

"I said it once, it is none of your business Ron!" shouted Hermonie.

"Your just saying that to impress me. But it's ok because you don't have to impress me I don't have a date either" Ron said kindly.

Hermonie yelled at Ron and said "You will see my date at the ball , that's as much as you need to know!"

"okay" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermonie ran out of the room in her dress crying. She ran all the way until she reached the garden. She was crying beneath the tree wishing Draco was there to comfort her. She cried some more and thought_ how inconsiderate Ron was and how he thought she was dateless_ she also thought _im not all brains and I can have a date , infact I do and he is the best man a girl could ask for._ Hermonie sobbed some more. Meanwhile Draco was walking around Hogwarts. He saw Weasly , but no Hermonie. He was going to ask where Hermonie was but he had to keep it cool and act like he didn't love her around Ron.

So he went up to Ron and said "Hey weasel where's your brainy date for the ball."

"She's not my date and she ran off when I tried to ask her, honestly Malfoy this is none of your business." Ron said and walked off.

Draco thought to himself where could Hermonie be. He went searching Hogwarts for her. Meanwhile Hermonie was sobbing her head off. One of Draco's cunning friends Pansy walked by Granger.

"While I see we have miss Perfect here crying like a baby , how sad wah wah wah" Pansy said.

Hermonie was too sad to even pay attention to Pansy. Pansy thought to herself _what should I do to Hermonie should I perform a basic spell on her , freeze her hmm she thought. I know I will zap her in the stomach with Fremero , that will cause some damage for a while. And I will also put her in a trance and only her true loves kiss can wake her up, which that will be hard since she has no true love._ Pansy put the curse spell upon Hermonie. Hermonie stopped crying and fell flat on the ground. Pansy carried her up to the Slytherin common room and hid here on her bed. Draco walked in the Slytherin common room still puzzled where Hermonie where a bouts could be. He picked up a book and read for 10 minutes. He then got up and thought he saw Pansy sleeping on her bed. He walked over about to ask why she was sleeping this early but to his surprise he saw Hermonie sleeping there. He shook Hermonie but she didn't wake up

. Pansy walked in and said "Oh I see you found the surprise on my bed."

Draco had a horrified look on his face and spoke "What the bloody hell did you do to her!"

Pansy looked frightened , she had never seen Draco this mad at her before.

She simply said " I put a curse on her and only true loves kiss can wake her up , and I also used Fremero on her stomach.

Draco had fury in his eyes, Pansy saw this and got afraid. Pansy ran out off the Slytherin common room. Draco looked at Hermonie. He bent over and kissed her with a passion. Hermonie woke up. She screamed from the pain in her stomach. Draco put his soft hand on her stomach. He had a healing potion on his shelf. He ran over to his shelf and grabbed the potion. He brought it back by Hermonie.

"Here this will help and make the pain go away." Draco said.

Hermonie couldn't speak because of the pain but nodded yes.

Draco rubbed the potion on her stomach.

"Thank you" ,Hermonie said.

Draco carried Hermonie to his bed. He layed her there softly and asked "do you feel better now?"

She nodded yes.

Draco said "while I better take you back to your common room."

As he was about to pick her up again Hermonie weakly said "No, Draco please can I stay here with you tonight."

Draco said "Its fine with me but wont everyone wonder where you are?"

Hermonie replied "No, Ron is being a jerk to me and thinks im dateless, Harry is in the muggle world now and no one else will now im gone."

Draco replied "okay" with a smile.

It was 11:00 pm. Draco decided to lock his door so none of the other Slytherin could see Hermonie was there. Draco gave her a T-shirt for pajamas. While Draco wore shorts and a tank top. Hermonie fell asleep with all her emotions she had been feeling. She snuggled up to Malfoy. Malfoy held her closer and fell asleep. Ron was pacing the floor at 12:00 am wondering where Hermonie was. He was very concerned for her. He went to sit down on the sofa and think some more about Hermonie. His thoughts put himself to sleep.

**Next Chapter The Ball!!! ****I will probably have the next few chapters up by Monday the latest im thinking, I think I will also make a sequel story after this one anyway please leave REVIEWS thank you.**


End file.
